zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip off the Old Chunk
September 13, 2016 January 9, 2017 (redub, online) February 14, 2017 March 7, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Home Run Hamsters |writer = Miles Smith |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Steve Remen Andrew Tan |previous = Home Run Hamsters |next = Walter-Gate }} "Chip off the Old Chunk" is the second segment of the second episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Ellen tells the Zhus that they can't go to the grocery store, but they break the rule after Chunk eats all of the chocolate chips. Characters *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse and the cashier (debut) Plot The episode starts with Num Nums and Pipsqueak sitting next to a fan Mr. Squiggles made. Frankie comes in, and tells them they need to go to the kitchen and it is a code c. Frankie and the Zhus go into the kitchen and tells the Zhus, her mom is making chocolate chip cookies for her basketball team. The Zhus are upset by this, and Frankie says it is because their team always wins when Ellen makes them. Her mom asks Frankie and the Zhus if they have the ingredients, however they said they do not, and Ellen decides to make a grocery run to get the ingredients. They ask if they can go to the store, however Ellen says no because of what happened the last time they went. Chunk then eats all of the chocolate chips, and panics, when told that Frankie needed them for the cookies. Chunk panics, and rushes, to his Zhu mobile and drives it to the store. The other Zhus, then follow Chunk to the grocery store to try to find him. Chunk runs through the store, trying to find Frankie to tell her she to buy more chocolate chips. The Zhus catch Chunk, and Pipsqueak tries to drag him back home however they see Ellen and Frankie and decide to hide. Pipsqueak then comes up with a plan, to get the chocolate chips in the shopping cart without being seen. The other Zhus agree to it, and begin to find the chocolate chips. They find the bag of chocolate chips, and Chunk tries to grab it, and falls into another persons shopping cart in the process. Pipsqueak has her, and Num Nums, jump into the cart to get Chunk and the cookies and has Mr. Squiggles delay Ellen, and Frankie. They find Chunk, in the cart however the lady start throwing food into the cart, and they try to find a way out while also getting the chocolate chips. Pipsqueak tells the lady, that they are rats to get her to stop throwing food in the cart. She panics, and tries to hit them, she eventually pushes the cart away and the Zhus are able to get the cart by the register, so Chunk can get them their before Mr. Squiggles who is hiding in a milk carton, gets rung up. They get the chocolate chips, on the register just in time. Ellen, sees that the people in the store are, and says it is always like that and wants to apologizes to the Zhus. Frankie nervously laughs, and they leave. Broadcast In the , "Chip off the Old Chunk" aired on September 13, 2016 at 4:15 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Home Run Hamsters." In and , the episode will air on February 14, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Home Run Hamsters." |accessdate=2017-1-31}} In the and , the episode will air on March 7, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Home Run Hamsters." References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The ZhuZhus Category:Season 1